1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sighting devices having projectable guides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the sighting device of this invention is primarily concerned with archery and specifically the archery bow it also has utility for rifles and other forms of hunting and recreation wherein a projectile is aimed at a target. Archery is one of the most difficult of all sports due to the demand for consistent accuracy in order to enjoy success in this sport. The thing that makes archery so difficult is that each time the archer shoots an arrow he is faced with the necessity of adjusting several important variables. He must adjust the elevation of the arrow to compensate for distance. He must adjust the horizontal angle for windage. Even if he is able to complete these adjustments successfully, he must repeatedly draw the arrow each time to the same anchor point. The archer must further make sure that he does not torque the bow up, down or sideways. All of these variables and others require vary significant skills which are generally acquired only through experience. If compensation is not made for all of these variables then the net result must be that the target will be missed.
Traditionally, the archery bow is fired by the archer sighting along the length of the arrow and directing the arrowhead in predetermined relationship with respect to the target before releasing the arrow. As stated before, the desired alignment is normally controlled by the manual skill and dexterity of the archer which are, of course, only developed with experience. If the arrow falls long or short, the archer adjusts the sighting by realigning the head of subsequent arrows with a properly spaced point with regard to the target. Thus, the accuracy is essentially fully controlled by the archer's skill and furthermore is dependent upon maintaining the same fixed or selected positioned relationship between the bow, arrow and the archer at all times and for successive shots in order to properly aim the arrows. Thus, a need has been felt for mechanical sighting means which are both convenient for use and attachment to a bow and at the same time accurate.
Various types of bow sighting devices are available which have an assortment of methods for allowing for variable compensation. Some of these devices are best used for target archery where distances are known, while others are designed for actual hunting, where distances are unknown and where they change rapidly. Sample patents teaching various sighting devices include Depatie et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,444 (1972); Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,440 (1970); and Westphal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,656 (1973).